


A brain, a heart and a paw

by Eeuki



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeuki/pseuds/Eeuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy and Thomas are involved in to situacions which they end up helping abandoned animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A brain, a heart and a paw

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DAFT THOUGHTS - Ep.7 "New Ideas"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/47765) by Bitter Strike! Cartoons. 



> Mhh I had this thing abandoned, but after watching Daft Thoughts, I recalled I made a similar conflict on a fanfic so I merged my unfinished fic with the animation’s plot. It doesn’t follow the same events or dialogue but you’ll get the reference if you have watched it. This one was originally a oneshot but I'll extend it a little more. Enjoy.

It was cold winter night in Paris, probably one of the most hazard of the season, to make it worst, a blizzard was prognosticated that same night and he was still outside home. Guyman just finished his appointment with their outfit designer, he and Thomas already had this big idea about their new album and they knew it also took time for their designer to do his job with the outfits, so better let him know before everyone else if they attempted to get everything ready to go at the same time, however the appointment took longer than he expected, before he knew it, the signs of the upcoming blizzard started to show up.

Although he was more robot that anything else now, that didn´t make him immune to the chilling breeze, he needed to get back to the studio before his internal fluids started to freeze, or worse, his mechanical implants near his flesh could even cause him internal frostbite.

Guyman was too caught up in such fear that wasn’t paying too much attention to the road ahead, just a few steps away from his destiny he tripped over something and fell. Guy groaned lightly, stood up and shook off the remains of snow, he then turned back to scan whatever made him fall, a box, a simple piece of bold paper but what caught his attention was another thing, noises could be heard.

There was defiantly something inside.

Guy opened the box without hesitation, he couldn’t help it, he was curious bot, what he found was a feline, probably a house cat, it was curled up in a corner of the box, the poor little thing was in bones and hairless, most probably sick and dying from starvation, but what worried him the most, was the kitty’s black tissue from the nose, ears and tail.

He didn’t think twice in taking the cat with him, he quickly went to their studio’s warehouse to look for anything to keep the cat warm, he found a couple of old and not so clean clothes they used to clean their equipment out of dust, it wasn’t the best thing to use on an injured cat, but that’s all they had. 

He filled the box with the clothes before putting the cat on the box again; the little fella was too weak to complain.

“Hang in there” Guy said “You’ll be okay”

Then something came to his mind, the cat was obviously starving, he quickly went into their studio’s super small kitchen for some water, he doubt they might have any sort of cat food, but maybe some water and a tiny portion of ham could lift the kitty up.

“I was about to go out for you, that blizzard is already causing several damage outside” Thomas’s voice stunned him, he almost pour the water. “Remember we can only eat once a day, we are not fully organic anymore” Thomas said looking at Guy’s water and ham.

“I-I-I know” Guy responded nervously “Is…just a little craving”

Thomas rose up a pixel brow “Humm…”

“I won’t overfeed myself, I promise”

Thomas nodded “I’ll be waiting for you at the blackboard” He said before leaving.

Guy nodded and let go a long sigh in relief before going back to the warehouse and place the small pieces of ham and water near the cat.

“Hang in there…you are safe now” Guy whispered “Be strong tonight okay?” He closed the warehouse’s door after that.

The duo stood on the board almost until midnight having brainstorm after brainstorm to enrich what would become their newest album.

Even though this was generating some distraction to Guy, he couldn’t stop thinking about the kitty, he had to be realistic, even if he didn’t want to, the cat was in bad shape and needed immediate vet. Care, even under shelter the little kitty could have its last breath in any moment and for some reason he felt guilty for not been there in case that happened. There was no doubt he was extremely worried about that animal, it almost felt like… like that time he woke up on the laboratory with his new robotic implants and Thomas wasn’t waking up…

“You ok Guy? You are kind of…distracted” Thomas snapped him out.

Guy shook his head a little. “I’m… I’m fine” he cut it.

Thomas sighed “Listen, I know this situation can be a little awkward, but we can always go to our bioengineer if that makes you feel better”

“I’m not sick, Thomas, I’m perfectly fine… really”

“Still, you are distracted, that means something is worrying you, if is not your body then I have no idea what else it can be… and it worries me not knowing what worries you“

Guy shrugged, he knew it was a lost cause to hide something from Thomas, but he needed to try if he ever wanted that little fella home. Guy noticed a quite difference in Thomas’ behavior after the incident, he was being overprotective towards him, waking up one day and suddenly discover your brain was put inside a machine to keep it alive and that you best friend almost dies too isn’t something you digest from a day to another, now he had this obsessed-compulsive behavior to make sure everything was safe, especially if those things were going to be used by him and not Thomas.

Even if Guy tried to introduce the kitty now, Thomas wouldn’t accept it, even if it was dying and needed help, he would only spot the possible bad outcomes. He could see it them coming ‘What if it’s illness is contagious?’ ‘What if its hair gets stuck in your hardware?’ ‘What if it chews your cables off?’ ‘What if it scratches your hardware? What if? What if? What if?….

Guy understood the reasons behind Thomas’ behavior, but, it seemed his friend was having more trouble to realize that living in a bubble wasn’t life at all. Thomas had this idea that music was the only thing that made them sociably accepted again but let be realistic for a second, music was their passion but they weren’t slaves of it, they also did other things in the past, they hang out and just do crazy things like everybody did once in a while…Guy sighed, guess bringing the cat home was that desperate move to break that vicious overprotective cycle…

“I’m… I’m fine” Guy reinstated “Just a little tired, that’s all”

Thomas stood up and put a hand on his friend’s shoulder “Let’s go to sleep then”

Guy let go a hidden smile as both headed to rest.

Next morning.

Guy woke up early with one thing in his mind, get the cat to vet, he dressed up quietly hoping to not wake Thomas up.

He then went down to check up on the kitty, it was still alive, water bowl was half full and the ham had tiny chews, it was good to know that it tried to eat but still, it looked pretty bad.

At the vet. He finally got the final diagnosis, intestinal parasites, mange, starving and frostbite; it was going to be a long recovery. The cat stood almost the entire rehabilitation on the vet. It was safer, from one side it was going to be watched 24/7 by professionals and it will be also safe from Thomas until it was fully heal to try to appeal to his best friend about keeping it.

During the rehabilitation, the veterinarian amputate the ear tips and portions of the tail’s skin, the cat also needed surgery to remove the dead tissue from the nose, in the end the kitty looked like a mutant version of a Persian cat, it was merely ugly… but it was alive… and that’s all it mattered to Manuel.

He just went back from another visit to the kitty when he suddenly found all he lights off, that what a bit odd, he simply turned back on to encounter Thomas’ waiting for him on the couch.

“We need to talk” Thomas announced seriously.

Guy blinked his green optics “Hum… sure… w-what is it?”

Thomas showed up a paper to Guy “We have recent vet care charges on our balance” He suspiciously rose up a red brow “Care to explain?” 

Guy widened but tried to keep its cool “Oh… hum, y-you know, our designer always talk about those hum charity orgs and hum he talk me about that vet and I just felt like contributing a little” He improvised. Thomas sight was a sign he wasn’t fully convinced, but he let it slip.

“Just let me know next time you’ll be doing some charity, I was worried you were planning to bring an animal in”

Guy just chuckled nervously “Hehe…an animal what a silly thing…cause.. hum… we can’t have animals… right?”

“Exactly” Thomas affirmed

Guy slurped.

Sometime later. The cat was free to return home, it gained quite some weight and it was already showing up signs of fur, the kitty was white with orange spots, the tail was almost fully recovered but the scars left behind by the skin removal made the tail look like an old rope.

Guy felt a lot satisfaction when he took the kitty out of there; he still had to come back though, he looked at the cardex to check on the next appointments the vet set up, the kitty needed to gain more weight before getting it’s vaccines and also had to get him nurtured to avoid seasonal issues… Oh! The cat was male all along; he didn’t even take the time to wonder that out.

Unlike the last time the cat was in the studio, this time the little animal was cheerful and active, he doubt he was going to be able to hide it in a single place. Guy looked for Thomas everywhere but there was of signs of him, he had planned to come to him quite happy with the ‘look what I found!’ strategy but apparently that wasn’t going to be the case.

“Oh well…” Guy sighed “Anyway, I have something for you” He said to the cat.

He went to the warehouse and took a cat looking helmet out “Don’t worry it is designed just for your needs, it will suit you well” He then took off the cat’s medical collar and replaced with the helmet, the kitty seemed confused at first but adjusted to it quite quickly.

“You are one of us now” Guy said happily he suddenly heard the door open and push the cat in to the warehouse and close it behind him.

“Everything ok Guy? I heard you talking…” Thomas said.

“Oh… no no… I mean I was…I just”

“Guy…” Thomas called cutting Guy’s babble.

Guy sighed “Thomas… What if you had a girlfriend and suddenly she comes to you and tells you she’s pregnant?”

“You have a girlfriend and got her pregnant?” Thomas guessed a bit confused.

“What? No! I-I-I was just wondering, what would you do if something unexpected as that happens?”

Thomas titled is head “It hard to think about something you are no longer capable of, but if that happened I guess it was because I loved her and well, she would have my support as responsible parent… Why do you ask?”

“Ok well… what if I told you I was….hum… cat-sually pregnant?”

Thomas widened “You are ‘casually’ pregnant?!”

“Hum…No I-“

“But how’s that possible?! I mean our data-”

“Thomas! Thomas!” Guy cut it “I’m not pregnant, but I would love love LOVE to know if I will have your support as a true friend” He said followed by a huge smile on his helmet.

“…Is a pet right?” Thomas concluded with a frown.

“Humm actually…”

“Look…” Thomas began “I know you were contributing to charity to help animals, but that doesn’t mean we can have one, we cool?”

Guy nodded silently.

“Ok…” Guy whispered, this was going to be harder that he thought.

“Fine. I’ll have to go for some stuff we need here, want to join me?”

“Humm… no I haven’t eaten my daily meal and I’m starving” Guy rejected.

“Alright, I’ll be back soon” Thomas said before leaving.

Once Thomas was gone, Guy let the cat go outside. “Don’t worry little one, I’ll take care of you no matter what” He picked up a piece of paper and a pen “I’ll write down all you need and we will go shopping on our own”

The cat purred in response.

About an hour later, Thomas was back to the studio and started to unwrap the new extension, the one they had was too short to connect both equipment on each side of the studio. He quickly started to set it up when he heard something sneaking from behind; he turned back a little to encounter the white and orange cat. Where the heck did that thing come from?! Oh wait, it wasn’t hard to guess who was behind this.

“Dude!” He called to his friend.

Guy stopped writing down the list “Yes?”

“Come here!”

Guy gasped; he had to find a place to hide the list “Can you wait a second bec-”

“Right now!”

Guy shrugged Thomas was unmistakably annoyed and he was a hundred percent sure why. “Coming!” He responded.

“What the fuck is this?” Thomas asked pointing at the cat.

Guy widened under his helmet, yeah, he was right “………………Is my cat Pixel” Guy said improvising the name “Is in it cute?” He then started to pet the cat hoping to get Thomas’ empathy towards the animal.

Thomas face palmed, so he wasn’t robo-pregnant, he was cat-pregnant. “Listen man we are here to be productive okay? We have to come up with new ideas for the new album. Get it? And where did you get this cat anyways?”

“I found it in front of the studio some time ago… he was scared… sick and alone… Look I even mount him a helmet just like us” Guy’s heartbeat started to accelerate… this was it… “Can we keep it?”

Thomas raised a brow “Are you kidding me? No!”

Guy started to whine instantly

Thomas face palmed “Oh my god, really?!”

“What?! I want it!” Guy protested.

“We can’t have a cat Guy, what if it bites and scratches all our cables? I just bought this one!” Thomas said showing off the fiber optic.

“He won’t damage our equipment, I swear”

A weird sound made them look back, the cat was snatching the couch.

Thomas frowned “You know this is place is rented right?”

Guy shrugged “…Damage deposit?”

“Guy, get rid of it…”

“No!”

“Guillaume Emmanuel de Homem-Christo! If you don’t do it I’ll-“

“You will what? I still remember what you did to your dog years back; I can charge you for animal cruelty!” Guy warned

“First of all, I didn’t know chocolate was toxic to dogs, secondly” Thomas smirked “You don’t have proof”

“Still, imagine PETA going against Thomas’s Bangalter for killing pets with evil chocolate!”

“PETA is as fake as your digital brain” Thomas came back.

“Oh yeah? At least my helmet doesn’t shine like a bald man”

“Says the one with a futuristic men’s toilet on his head”

“You always look stupid with that avocado shirt!” Guy shouted

“You-are-FAT!” Thomas shout back

Guy gasped and embraced his abdominal area.

Thomas widened realizing what he just did “… I didn’t mean to…”

“Fine…FINE! Want to make a new album? Do it by yourself!” Guy picked his pet up “Let’s go Pixel…”

Thomas let go a long sigh as he watched Guy go, this wasn’t their first fight over small things, in fact, ever since they became robots their conflicts were more often, and they always circled around Guy being so sensitive… it was something he found hard to understand, Guyman didn’t even have a real brain and he was far more emotional. That made no sense because emotions truly came from brain stimulation, it was weird to think about the following but, maybe… maybe the heart did play a vital role in developing sensitivity… Although it sounded quite odd, it was the only explanation to the question why Guy was being in fact… more human than him. The deep thought and fight just made him lost his mood to continue working, he exited the studio and went back home, hopefully Guy might be there and could fix things up…

He exited the studio and started to walk down, it was snowing, but this one was gentle enough to go home peacefully. He suddenly stopped as he gazed over a small park, there he was, he didn’t go far at all. Thomas could see him trembling so it was the perfect chance to surprise him.

Guy was so mad he left without his coat; their remaining organic parts were freezing as he attempted to keep the cat warm. Suddenly a warm coat landed on his shoulders.

“You are going to catch a cold” Thomas joked.

Guy groaned lightly and looked aside.

“Let’s go home” Thomas invited.

“I’m not going anywhere without Pixel” Guy said firmly.

Thomas just rolled his eyes and pulled Guy closer to him as they both started to walk together. The road home went quiet and a bit distant from one another, distance was the only way people could tell what was the source of the silence, as the bioengineer’s started to study their new android behavior, they noticed both were extremely quiet in public, but kept a constant touch with one another, whatever it was a hug, holding hands or arms or simply walking really close to almost stumble into one another, but when there was a fight, no such will for contact was visible between the two, just like that exact same moment.

Once they arrived home, Thomas gently pulled the coat off Guy and hooked it. Thomas then stretched his arms and started to relax. However Guy maintained his distant position.

“I’ll be responsible for everything” Guy broke the silence “Vet care, sandbox, food, furniture, you don’t need t-”

Thomas silent him by placing digit were it would have been Guy’s mouth, he then bended down his head and placed a ‘kiss’ on Guy’s forehead. “I’m sorry. I was so caught of the new album that I wasn’t looking for the thinks that also mattered to you, I was being selfish.”

Guyman felt a pressy feeling on his chest, if he still had eyes they might have been in tears “Thomas… You are amazing…”

Thomas looked up to him. “What do you mean?”

“You always accept your mistakes and apologize… Not many do that…. Not even me!” Guy let go a couple of clicks, perhaps his robotic version of a sniff. “What always make you come back to a dull robot like me?”

Thomas chuckled a bit, not even he knew that “Well, it is said where the love is, the heart always wins” He pulled Guy closer “As long as I love you, you will always be my rule book…No matter how hard I try to fight that back”

Guy widened, he just couldn’t believe what he just heard, it been years since Thomas’ words were filled of deep emotion; the joy made his heartbeat accelerate, he ended up letting the cat loose on their house while he hugged Thomas tightly.

“I have always believed love is what keep us together” Thomas continued “I never intended to date you when we were humans, but still, I already believed we had something that was going to keep us together…” He lowered his head a bit “Maybe because we are robots now I’m not afraid to call it love anymore…”

Guy couldn’t be more proud of his friend, seems Thomas was finally going to step out of the bubble. “I love you too Thomas, as long as we are together we can overcome anything”

Both hugged each other tightly once more.

…..

..

.

“So we are keeping the cat, right?”

Thomas chuckled and kissed Guy’s forehead once more.


End file.
